La luna y el océano
by FarewellDespair
Summary: Hace tiempo un conjunto de eventos asedio Mewni, cambiándola para siempre. Ahora en la actualidad, Jackie y Moon discuten a través del bosque sobre las medidas a tomar respecto a los últimos remanentes restantes de aquellos sucesos. Sin embargo, en momentos que los sentimientos y la inseguridad surgen en ambas, las palabras y los pensamientos se vuelven valiosos.


Moon salía del emergido santuario mágico, seguida poco después por Jackie, la cual la alcanzo acelerando su paso. Entonces ambas entraron al bosque de los alrededores.

-El santuario sigue viéndose hermoso, es como si el tiempo y el clima no le afecten. La verdad no me canso de él -decía Jackie sonriente.

-Se nota que te gusta, siempre te ofreces a acompañare cuando vengo aquí. -decía Moon, devolviendo una sincera sonrisa que marcaban sus mejillas marcadas de rombos.

-Yo siempre la acompaño a todos lados mi reina. Ese es mi deber, por algo soy su guardiana.

-Cierto, pero tampoco es como que te obligue. Sabes que si te negaras o me pidieras no venir no me molestaría.

-Lo sé reina Moon, pero sabe que no querría hacer eso.

-Sí, lo sé. Y es por eso que vengo seguido al santuario, se cuanto te fascina.

-Es su tranquilidad y su mística, me encantan. -decía Jackie, visiblemente emocionada- Además, sus decorados interiores son hermosos, me recuerdan a varios lugares de la tierra.

-Mis antecesoras lo construyeron hace ya mucho. Pero aun así pocos mewmanos están interesados en verlo, por eso me sigue extrañando que una humana como tu tenga gusto por el santuario.

-Bueno, usted sabe que en la tierra no hay magia mi reina. -Decía Jackie rememorando su hogar- Solo historia, mística, y rumores de la existencia del mágico elemento. Quizá mi volición por el santuario se deba a eso, a que constituye una esencia que la tierra no tiene.

Moon se limito a sonreír, pues no vio motivo para subrayar algo que ambas sabían. La conversación se silencio a la vez que ambas entraban a un pequeño sendero en el bosque, continuando por este. El canto de los pájaros silvestres y los sonidos del inmenso bosque inundaban el lugar, mientras las frescas brisas del viento causaban una confortable sensación, y el ligero empuje del viento movía las copas de los arboles. A la vez que los suelos del bosque y los mismos arboles se veían coronados por flores exóticas, frutos e insectos diversos. Sin duda aquel bosque daba una sensación de paz.

Moon, vestida con su típico traje de combate y portando su corona y una espada envainada, observaba la amplitud del bello bosque. Por otro lado, Jackie vestía una armadura de caballero, consistente en mallas ligeras de metal oscuro de cuerpo entero hasta codos y rodillas, llevando placas metálicas ligeras sobre estas , igualmente pegadas al cuerpo, y un peto. Además de usar botas y guanteletes hasta rodillas y codos respectivamente, ambas piezas pegadas al cuerpo. Portando de la misma manera una daga enganchada al cinturón en el lado izquierdo de la cintura y una espada envainada en el lado derecho. Era en esta ultima arma que Jackie, atenta a las actividades y movimientos del bosque, parecía manifestar una ligera tensión, pues mantenía su mano derecha sobre el pomo de la empuñadura de la misma. Moon noto fácilmente esto, atribuyéndolo para sí a los instintos marciales de la caballeresa, además del deber de protectora que cargaba la joven muchacha. Gran iniciativa, aunque en aquel bosque no era necesaria.

-Tranquilízate niña, -dijo Moon cándidamente, distrayendo a Jackie de unas bellotas que cayeron no muy lejos, y en las cuales esta se había centrado- sabes que en este bosque no hay peligros, puedes respirar.

-Sí, lo sé. Es solo que...

-Tus instintos te pueden ¿no? -decía Moon sin variar su expresión. Recibiendo como respuesta el asentimiento de Jackie, quien variaba entre verla y ver el lugar de las bellotas- Solo relájate, si bien este en otro tiempo fue el bosque de la muerte segura, hoy en día su mayor peligro es que alguna fruta te caiga en la cabeza.

-Mm... ja, ja, es cierto -decía Jackie tratando de restar atención a su leve tensión- Habla de esos tiempos en que monstruos y terrores terribles habitaban el bosque cada dos metros, ¿cierto? Leí sobre eso en los libros de historia de Mewni, de esos que hay en la biblioteca del castillo.

-Así es, mucho antes del gran evento que asedio Mewni, cuando todo era... mas normal. Conoces todo eso ¿no?, ya que aunque paso antes de que llegaras aquí, igual te contamos sobre eso. Además de que seguro también lo leíste en tus libros.

-Sí, la verdad todo eso me fue útil para saber sobre lo que paso. -decía Jackie algo más relajada- Aunque también me ayudo el conocerlo mejor al haber visto sus remanentes, casi al final. Aunque prácticamente no pude hacer mucho, apenas pude intervenir o ayudar.

-No podías hacerlo aunque hubieses querido. Después de todo, apenas entendías que pasaba en esos sucesos.

-Si emm... las cosas estaban algo raras en esos momentos -dijo Jackie dejándose llevar por la conversación. Su ligera tensión y desasosiego parecían bajar- me tomo como tres días darme cuenta que pasaba o quien era quien, para después enterarme que eso estuvo enlazado a un conflicto desproporcional. Me sentí confusa al principio -empezó a dar una media sonrisa inconfortable- y hasta algo indecisa.

-Debiste verte en el espejo en esos momentos, tus expresiones no tenían precio -decía Moon sosegadamente, aunque extrañada al ver la faz de Jackie tornándose pensativa.

-Aun así, pienso que de haber hecho más quizá hubiera podido salvar más cosas -la reciente sonrisa de Jackie se desdibujo- quizá hubiese podido salvar a otros de los que usted quería, quizá salvar a la persona que haya sido más importante para usted.

Moon se detuvo de imprevisto, siendo imitada por Jackie. El semblante de la reina se enserio ante aquellas últimas palabras. Mientras Jackie le observaba la reina le miro fijamente con una faz serena pero severa. La joven, incapaz de sostener la mirada, simplemente la desvió. Entendió que aquellas palabras que dijo no fueron tan cómodas para la reina. Efectivamente para Moon el haber escuchado aquellas frases fue algo abrupto pues le seguían incomodando, no importaba cuantas veces tocaran el tema, por más necesario que sea, para ella seguía siendo algo complicado. Quizá su inconfortable sensación venia de no haber superado aquellos hechos del pasado, o porque aun tenía fe de que algo variase en el futuro, o quizás porque... Jackie de verdad podía haber cambiado algo. Pero no lo creía o no lo aceptaba, después de todo, si la joven hubiera tratado de hacer algo mas, solo se habría arriesgado mucho, pues si para ella misma como reina se corrió un alto peligro, no podía concebir otra idea mas allá de que haya sido virtualmente imposible para Jackie el modificar en esos tiempos lo que otrora paso. Por ello no habría resultado en enojarse, ni repensar el asunto demasiado, lo mejor que podía hacer era serenarse.

-Todo eso ya no importa -dijo Moon directa, casi como si pensara en voz alta, haciendo que la joven se diese cuenta que era mejor evitar el tema, a pesar de que después tendría que nombrarlo para otros oficios.

Moon, evitando aletargarse por el suceso, observo su alrededor viendo la parte donde se encontraban. Notando que ya habían recorrido una buena parte del camino de regreso, esto comprobado por lo que parecía una extensa y alta eminencia de tierra que se extendía a su izquierda como parte del bosque, el cual era bordeado en ese lugar por el sendero. Moon giro a ver la eminencia, la cual ya había visitado innumerables veces, pues esta, al no ser muy empinada, era fácilmente escalable. El camino que ascendía por este estaba cubierto por algunas ramas de los arboles, por lo que no era posible ver lo que más allá se escondía.

-Vamos por aquí -dijo Moon ascendiendo por la elevación, siendo seguida por Jackie.

Tras llegar arriba Jackie observo que ese lugar, antes desconocido para ella, era más extenso de lo aparentado, revelándose como una meseta que conformaba otra parte del bosque. Destacándose el hecho de que estaba muy poblado por grandes insectos aéreos, especialmente mariposas, las cuales asediaban las numerosas y bellas flores del lugar. Digno de mencionar también era el hecho de que ahí se escuchaban mas aves que en la parte de abajo, llegándose a ver varios de estos emplumados animales revoloteando por los arboles de aquel lugar que, si bien no era una meseta demasiado elevada, llegaba a alzarse ligeramente por encima de los arboles del sendero. De modo que desde aquella meseta podía verse el paisaje por encima de los arboles de abajo, pudiéndose ver el panorama más allá del bosque. Mientras Jackie observaba, Moon dio la vuelta y se acerco a uno de los bordes de la meseta, mismo lugar delimitado por el tronco derribado de un antiguo árbol y una piedra grande a su lado, ambos cercanos a la orilla. Desde ese lugar contemplo el panorama, observando especialmente más allá del bosque la silueta de una particular y ciclópea edificación cercada por un rio.

-Este lugar es hermoso -decía Jackie sin voltear.

-Lo sé, pero no es lo que vine a mostrarte -decía Moon sacando un pequeño odre de cuero para llevar agua de debajo de su armadura, a altura de su cintura.

Jackie se acerco a ella y tras verla beber, saco su propio odre y la imito.

-Se que nunca te traje aquí arriba antes, -dijo Moon guardando el odre, seguida por Jackie- siendo que incluso ya habíamos pasado cerca varias veces cuando íbamos al santuario. Pero fue por una buena razón. Veras, este lugar era..., es... muy especial para mí. Pero antes de decirte porque, necesito que hagas algo, mira allá y dime que ves -dijo Moon haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirase la edificación.

-Es... el castillo de Mewni, tan majestuoso como siempre. Más allá del antiguo bosque de la muerte segura. -dijo Jackie tras vislumbrar la construcción para luego volver a ver a Moon buscando confirmación, viendo su asentimiento- Donde nos dirigimos.

-Yo... venia aquí junto a mi hija Star. -dijo Moon sin dejar de mirar aquel panorama- Lo hacíamos poco pues este lugar era peligroso, pero eso no nos detenía, y esta vista lo valía. -sonrió ligeramente, dejándoselo ver a Jackie. Mientras las memorias se agolpaban en ella- Hablábamos sobre las responsabilidades que tendría como reina, sobre las cosas que haría y de que se encargaría, sobre qué tipo de reina seria. También le contaba sobre mi juventud y mi infancia, sobre mis deberes de reina y... sobre mi madre. Su padre nunca se entero de este lugar y nuestras incursiones al mismo ¿Por qué se enteraría? si de cualquier forma guardar este lugar en secreto era la promesa de ambas. Ya hace tiempo de todo eso.

-¿Usted... la extraña mi reina? -decía Jackie sin pensar mucho su pregunta.

-Extraño a mi hija, -dijo Moon pasando a mirarla con fijeza- extraño a la pequeña que forme en mi nueve meses. Simplemente jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Dime ¿cómo podría?¿cómo dejaría de hacerlo? -Jackie dándose cuenta de la reacción provocada por su pregunta no pudo sostener la mirada, bajando la vista, avergonzándose. Moon noto aquello- Sin embargo, -dijo tratando de relajar un poco a su receptora- hay alguien a quien me cuesta extrañar, me cuesta extrañar a la joven que le hizo daño a quienes la amaban, la que no tuvo miedo de dirigir su espada contra quienes la apoyaban; contra su propia familia. La culpable de que mi River se haya ido. Incluso si ambas son la misma persona, incluso si las dos siguen siendo mi pequeña Star, mi subestimada. Pero sé que para encarar todo eso en conjunto, debo enfrentar la realidad, la verdad sin tapujos ni miramientos. Ya lo hice antes y lo hare ahora -Moon volvió a ver el castillo, Jackie la imito- Por eso quiero que me des ahora tu nuevo informe, dilo con las palabras que debas.

-Pero... reina Moon, -dijo Jackie volviendo a verla. Tratando de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar con las nuevas órdenes- usted... usted sabe que no es el tiempo fijado en el que debía dárselo. Me dijo que debía entregárselo en...

-¡Se lo que te dije! -la interrumpió Moon con firmeza, sin voltear a mirarla- Pero no importa, así que empieza a hablar. Y esta vez hazlo con sinceridad.

-¿Con sinceridad? Pero usted siempre me dice...

-¡Sí, se lo que te dije! -dijo Moon girando a verla, acostumbrada a que sus preguntas sean respondidas inmediatamente, algo incomoda por las evitativas de la joven- Sea como fuese, lo que siempre te digo sobre hablar de lo que sucedió como te lo estoy pidiendo ahora, solo aplica al pasado, no necesariamente al presente y nunca a futuro. Por eso fue que de la misma manera termine nuestra conversación antes de subir aquí, porque ya no hacía falta hablar sobre lo que pudo o no pudo ser en el pasado, sea con sinceridad o sin ella. No a menos de que yo te pida hables de eso, como ya en otras ocasiones te lo pedí, tú conoces todo ello. -Entonces noto que la chica había empezado a transpirar un poco, no era por calor, pues el lugar era fresco y agradable. Debía ser preocupación o inseguridad, probablemente por las palabras del susodicho informe a decirse, o por haberle elevado la voz. Quizá debía ser más suave con ella- Escucha, -continuo más lentamente- por todo eso, ahora lo importante es el presente y el futuro, y esos informes lo representan, siempre lo han hecho. Muchas personas dependen de ellos y entre ellos personas que conocemos, esto los ayudara y tu sabes eso. Así que dame tu informe niña, con todos los detalles. Solo así seré consiente a plenitud de qué decisión tomar.

-A... así será mi reina, -decía Jackie asintiendo, pues sabía que las palabras de su reina eran ciertas. Ahora, tratando de tranquilizarse y con un poco mas de impulso gracias a las palabras de la reina, se lo entregaría- le diré todo lo que se sabe hasta ahora. Nuestra agente nos confirma que las tropas adversarias siguieron su huída hacia el sur, llegando hasta las estribaciones montañosas y refugiándose en ellas y en sus cercanos valles. Al parecer las tropas adversarias de Star, están levantando varios campamentos dentro y fuera de entre las montañas. Sé que pareciera un intento desesperado por resistir, pero un subterfugio mas centrado y profundo de sus actividades, revelan que en los campamentos de los valles de entre las montañas, existen varias cuevas y antiguas entradas mazmorricas bloqueadas y, al parecer, se están realizando excavaciones y operaciones para abrirlas. Nuestra agente opina que encontraron algo y lo están buscando, quizá algo que pueda ayudarlos en la batalla, por ello quieren desenterrarlo de entre las entrañas de ese abrupto territorio. Sea como fuese, seguirán investigando y sugieren empezar a enviar tropas para aprender a varios de los soldados de Star, pues reportan que varias unidades de Star han estado amotinándose, y otras simplemente han desertado, pero atraparlos les es imposible pues normalmente abandonan su causa en grupos grandes y bien armados, superando las capacidades de nuestros enviados. No intentan negociar con ellos pues estos al estar nuestros agentes en desventaja numérica y armamentística, podrían ser capturados por los desertores y estos volverían con Star, perdiendo así nuestra ventaja. Teorizo que la actitud de acobardamiento de los soldados de Star, puede deberse al temor al contraataque que pueda mandarles usted reina Moon. Además, la agente opina que sería buena idea iniciar un despliegue cercano de tropas tanto para atemorizar a los soldados restantes, como para formar un ejército para intentar aprender a Star ya que, gracias a aquellos desgastes, las unidades de su hija han mermado bastante. Aunque esclarece que Star sigue firme, ella permanece administrando las exploraciones subterráneas.

-¿Y sus allegados? ¿Qué hay de ellos? ¿De esos dos humanos?

-Marco y Janna siguen cerca de Star, casi a cualquier hora. Se ven tan firmes como la princesa... -Jackie vacilo unos momentos al ver su equivocación al titular a Star. Moon solo la miro fijamente sin cambiar su expresión. Continuo- disculpe, exprincesa. Aunque dicen que Janna pasa tiempo en su tienda, y a veces se la ve muy pensativa. Si me deja dar una opinión personal podría decirle que Janna podría encontrarse algo preocupada o hasta arrepentida por la situación que ocurre. Especialmente podría lamentar el no haber venido con nosotras cuando se lo pedí. Pero sin desviarme más de lo que nos ataña, debo añadir que el sequito de nuestra espía exploro intensivamente los alrededores y las zonas vecinas, en busca de posibles refuerzos que Star pueda recibir de algún lado imprevisto, aunque... en varias semanas no han encontrado nada. Seguirán revisando y trataran de sacar información de los desertores, si pudiesen atrapar a alguno sin arriesgarse, pero es difícil por lo ya mencionado. Por ello nuestra agente finaliza su informe recomendando enviar unidades para atrapar con seguridad a los desertores, y directamente ejércitos bien conformados para rodear a Star y los suyos, ya que consideran que la exprincesa está atrapada, y sus tropas en las montañas son sus últimos ejércitos. Eso sería todo reina Moon. -saco su odre para beber, su boca estaba seca.

-Ya veo -decía Moon volviendo a mirar el castillo. Sonrió- eso significa que la paz está cerca. Gracias niña, ahora sé que hacer. Iremos al sur y derrotaremos a las tropas de Star que no se rindan, capturaremos a sus allegados y aprehenderemos a Star. Nadie le hará daño ni la tocara, por lo que tendrá un trato digno y justo, junto a un juicio equivalente a sus acciones. Después de todo, ella sigue siendo mi hija.

-Así será reina Moon -decía Jackie guardando el odre, al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa, inspirada al escuchar la determinación de su reina. Aunque también algo insegura al oír del juicio sobre Star.

Moon taciturna, solo observo el palacio, mientras a su alrededor solo el silencio luchaba por asentarse, siendo impedido por los sonoros ecos de la naturaleza y el viento. A la distancia veía como los rayos del sol se tornaban fuertes, anunciando la llegada del mediodía. Sería mejor empezar a volver al palacio para comenzar a organizar todo, aunque primero resolvería una duda que la joven le había infundado.

-Jackie -dijo Moon sosegadamente, sin dejar de ver el horizonte- Dime algo, ¿por qué dudaste en decirme todo eso? Si nada de lo que me dijiste era complejo o delicado, más bien fue fácilmente asumible ¿Mm... por qué?

-Fue por... -dijo Jackie dubitativa- porque... la verdad no sabía cómo decírselo mi reina, pensé que como antes me dio más tiempo, podría preparar o añadir lo que pensaba, porque usted también me había dicho anteriormente que debía guardar bien mis palabras cada vez que hablara de Star o de lo sucedido en el pasado. Por eso, todo ello me hizo pensar en cómo acomodar mejor mis palabras. Sabía lo que tenía que decir después de leer el reporte que llego, aunque aun no había elegido las palabras. Planeaba hacerlo al mediodía, antes de entregárselo por la tarde como usted me lo había encargado. Digamos que por eso... me tomo por sorpresa. Además, los anteriores reportes que usted recibía pues... bueno, no era yo quien se los entregaba mayormente, y casi todos correspondían a situaciones más generales y, como usted sabe, eran sucesos ya controlados, todas correspondientes al ya pasado evento librado contra Star y sus antes numerosas fuerzas. En cambio ahora, la situación me pareció mas delicada pues se trata del último puñado de fieles de la exprincesa, y de la persecución de la misma y sus amigos. Por ello sabia que el decir o tomar una decisión en falso podría simbolizar dañar a la exprincesa; y eso por encima de todo es algo que ninguna de las dos queremos. Por eso mi reporte resulto lo mas resumido y literal del informe que la agente envió, sin muchas otras opiniones mías ni nada..., -miro un momento al castillo- sin mucho de lo que pensaba. Igualmente le dejare el informe escrito en su habitación mi señora.

-Mm... ¿Y qué pensabas? -dijo Moon girando a verla, asomándole una sonrisa- Dijiste que tenias otras opiniones ¿cuáles eran? y ¿qué piensas ahora niña? Puedes decírmelo.

-Emm... bueno... -decía Jackie sorprendida por la pregunta. Viendo como Moon se acercaba a ella poniéndosele enfrente- no difiero mucho de usted, pues pensaba también en actuar ya, o enviarle refuerzos al agente, pero... quizá lo mas importante era que pensaba como usted en que debíamos traer a Star aquí, sin dañarla ni nada malo. Sé que de cualquier manera debe ser juzgada por sus acciones. Pero no creo que deba ser sentenciada gravemente. Sé que es algo parcial para los demás que también fuesen juzgados, incluso injusto, pero es Star, y ambas la queremos y no creo que debamos condenarla a nada grave.

-Mm... te diré dos cosas pequeña. La primera, dices que planeabas decirme el informe antes del límite de tiempo dado, sin tomar en cuenta que eso es dejar todo para el último momento. -dijo Moon enseriando un poco su sonriente expresión- En si es un error, pues conlleva que te abstengas hasta el último minuto de tu deber, como acaba de pasarte. Entonces si anticipadamente el limite llega o surge alguna urgencia, te veras tropezando entre tus propias excusas y tu falta de información, sobre tu falta de control y preparación. Justo como te acaba de pasar cuando te pedí que me des ya tu informe. -Luego, tratando de hacer sonreír un poco su faz, continuo- Y lo segundo es que si, ya lo sé, Yo también pensé en lo de Star. Pero es un tema que solo veremos cuando la hayamos atrapado, cuando la tengamos nuevamente en la capital. Ahora la prioridad será organizar todo. Pero déjame decirte algo, es cierto que ambas la queremos, y sé que también la aprecias mucho, por algo es tu amiga, y mi hija. Por lo que jamás dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño, por mucho que haya pasado lo que haya pasado. Una vez que traigamos a Star, recibirá su juicio, pero de ninguna manera dejare que este dañase a mi hija de algún modo, te lo aseguro. -Se hizo el silencio durante unos momentos. Moon volvió a sonreír claramente, recibiendo el mismo gesto de Jackie como respuesta- Jackie, sabes que te puse restricciones sobre que decir pero... no sé, quizá no fue prudente de mi parte. Sé que ya hace mucho que todo lo pasado se fue pero..., quizá me niego a dejarlo pasar, trato de pensar que quizá se irá si no toco el tema. Aunque en el fondo se bien que no será así, es solo que... sigue siendo complicado para mí. Pero se bien que no es excusa. Y la verdad es que, con todo esto y con que siempre me has apoyado niña, llegaste a ser como mi hija, mi segunda hija por decirlo así. -volvió mas cándido su tono- Por eso haremos algo, una pequeña excepción solo para ti. Dejare que los únicos momentos cuando ignoraras esa restricción, será cuando estemos las dos solas, siempre y cuando estemos seguras de que no haya nadie cerca, como en este lugar por ejemplo ¿está bien?

-Si mi reina -afirmaba Jackie sonriente.

-¿Mi reina? -dijo Moon cándida- Pocas veces me has llamado de otra forma, -le acerco su mano derecha en sensación de apretón. Jackie contesto pero Moon le apretó con suavidad la mano, elevándola suavemente de lado- siempre tan formal. -dijo colocando su mano izquierda sobre ambas, dejando perpleja a Jackie- Me gustaría saber si algún día me llamaras de forma más familiar -le mostro una reconfortante sonrisa.

-Yo también, pero aun no me veo digna de hacer eso mi señora, no me lo gane. -Decía Jackie esquivando gachamente la mirada, sonriendo- Pero estoy segura que algún día, ambas sabremos si podre hacerlo.

-Se que así será. -decía Moon manteniendo su sonrisa. Luego la soltó suavemente- Pero aunque queramos quedarnos más tiempo ya debemos irnos, hay mucho por hacer y rehacer. -dando la vuelta se dirigió cerca de un borde cercano de la meseta, lista para descender- Vamos mi niña.

Jackie observo a la reina caminando con su típico porte elegante, altivo, y gallardo. Se sentía orgullosa de servirle. Sintió otra vez la fresca brisa del viento, para luego observar el castillo una vez más. Este seguía viéndose imponente en la lejanía. Llegarían allí pronto. Empezó a caminar tras Moon, pues su reina no se detenía y, a donde fuera que esta se dirigiese; la protegería siempre.

Final


End file.
